


A Promise

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Sami is in the early days of pregnancy, and Finn wants to know he’ll be there for him in the months that lie ahead.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you want to read this story as the typical mpreg ‘alternative universe where cis men can get pregnant’, or that Sami is a trans man, there’s nothing in the fic that specifies either way, so feel free to imagine whatever you like.

“Hey angel,” Finn said as he reached his arms around Sami’s torso.

“Hey,” Sami said, smiling at the sound of Finn’s voice as he put the plate he was washing back into the soapy water. 

“You don’t need to do that, honey.” Finn said.

Sami peeled his washing up gloves off, and twisted round to face Finn.

“You know, you’re gonna have a good few months where I won’t be able to do any housework and it’s not gonna start now. You should be making the best of this,” Sami laughed. His hand slipped under Finn’s chin and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Yer gonna look so beautiful,” Finn said softly. “Gonna have that pregnancy glow.”

Sami smiled as Finn ran his hands over Sami’s belly. The baby was only two months old (and they’d only known about its existence for one) but Sami’s shirt was already getting tight, hugging his torso in a way that would soon be uncomfortable. They’d have to go shopping this week, Sami decided as he thanked the heavens they had both been good at saving money.

“How do I look right now?” Sami asked.

Finn let go of his grasp on Sami and held him at an arms length as he looked him over.

“No noticeable bump, you just look fatter.”

“Hey,” Sami laughed gently as he pulled Finn back to him. “That’s rude.”

“Didn’t say you don’t look good,” Finn mumbled and Sami smiled in amusement.

“When do we start telling people?”

“When you want to. There’s no rush.”

Sami gave Finn a soft smile and scooped him into his arms, holding him in a warm embrace. Sami was slightly taller than Finn and he leaned into him, burying his face into the crook of Finn’s neck. Finn slid his hands up the back of Sami’s shirt and pressed his palms on the small of Sami’s back. Sami’s belly pushed slightly against his husband’s narrower frame.

Finn was like Sami - affectionate and tactile. He had always loved the feel of Sami: holding him, pulling his hips into his, rubbing Sami’s tummy after he’d eaten too much, running his hands over every part of his boyfriend as if they were still in NXT and he was discovering his body for the first time again. Cuddling came last thing at night and first thing in the morning. All in all, Finn knew Sami’s body well, and he had known there was something different before Sami did. 

“I want to spoil you,” Finn mumbled.

“You’ll have a baby to spoil in seven months.”

“These are our last seven months on our own. End of an era, eh.”

“You excited?”

Finn pressed a kiss to Sami’s neck. “Ya know I am. Scared too. But excited fer sure.”

“Yer gonna be a wonderful dad.”

“You too, angel.”

Finn let his eyes flutter closed and he nuzzled Sami, letting his lips drag across soft, familiar skin.

“Tell me more about how you want to spoil me,” Sami murmured.

“I want ya to have nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Everything is sorted and good and you’re safe and comfortable and happy.”

“Finn…”

“I just want to provide for you. You deserve nothing less. I know you can do things on your own, I don’t mean it condescending, like-”

“- I know, honey.”

“It’s just… this is gonna be a tricky few months. I’m excited fer all the progress and milestones and how beautiful yer gonna look throughout. But at the same time, there’s gonna be some rough parts. All the aches and pains and hormones and stuff. I just want you to know I’m here fer you. That I love you. That I want, more than anythin’, fer ya to be happy.”

Sami withdrew his head from Finn’s shoulder. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his lips slightly parted.

“God, Finn.” He gasped. “I just…”

Finn cupped Sami’s face gently and Sami tilted his head into it with closed eyes. Then he opened them again, looking right back at Finn. Tears caught on his lower lashes and his hands curled to grasp the back of his shirt.

Words escaped Finn’s mouth. “Sweetheart…”

“I love you so much, Finn. I’m just so… grateful. And you make me so happy and I wonder what I did to deserve you.”

“You deserve the world, babe.”

“And the world I have.” Sami said, removing his arms from Finn’s back to gesture at him and reveling at how he turned away, shy and blushing.


End file.
